Rare To Like Each Other
by CallMeAWota
Summary: 'If Hyuuga Natsume confessed to you, what would you say' - "If you had the courage to confess, what do you think he would do?" - "Call me stupid, reject me, walk away, and ignore me for half of my life." - "I dare you to confess." - "You're kidding me."


Rare To Like Each Other

* * *

Summary: _'If Hyuuga Natsume confessed to you, what would you say?'_-"I would say.. that my feelings are always confused, I wouldn't know how to answer."-"If you had the courage to confess, what do you think he would do?"-"Call me stupid, reject me, turn around, walk away, and ignore me for half of my life."-"I _dare_ you to confess."-"You're kidding me."

* * *

"I think it's rare to find someone who likes you when you like them back." Mikan said out of the blue. Hotaru faced Mikan, wondering why Mikan was saying something _smart_. "I think you're lucky Hotaru."

"And why is that?"

"Because I know Ruka-pyon likes you and I know you like him back."

Hotaru hid a small blush as she triggered her bakagun at Mikan. Of course, it didn't miss her, but she didn't flinch or yell, or even cry. Something was out of the ordinary. "Do you think I'm stupid or something? What's wrong?"

Mikan looked at Hotaru. "What are you talking about?" Mikan personally knew what was wrong. "There's nothing wrong."

"By now, you'd be crying your eyes out." Hotaru said, cocking her Baka cannon. "Or should I get it out of you?"

"No, I'm serious, nothing's wrong."

"Don't be stupid. You can not change in a day. It's a dramatic change if you don't come out crying." She aimed her Baka cannon at Mikan and pressed on the trigger, but not enough to fire. "You would've told me by now. The real Mikan doesn't lie very easily."

Mikan faced the wall, leaning on the table. "It's nothing." The Baka cannon was fired at Mikan's head. "I'm telling you it's nothing!" She yelled. "The more you try to force it out of me, the more it's going to be hard for me to tell you!" She turned toward Hotaru, tears pleading to be free. "Please, just let me be right now."

Hotaru stood there for a short while before she turn around again. She scoffed and sat down to work on her next invention. "It was you who started tell me about same loves."

* * *

Mikan felt stupid, more than she thought she was before. She had to blurt something like that? Now tears were spilling. She wanted to stop. Hotaru would say that she looked ugly. Normally, she would've stopped seconds after thinking this. But this time, they just kept coming. She couldn't understand whether it was a problem or something of a solution. She hated how she tried to get along with Natsume, then he ignores and insults her, and then she starts to like him, she didn't know which way, but still. She felt like a _masochist!_ She didn't think she would be, but something was pulling her towards him. She didn't think she liked him... _that way_. Besides, she knew herself that she was too dense to realize who she liked, or not. But seeing how he treated her, it's not possible that she liked him, vice versa.

"Ah!" Koko pointed. "You like Na-!"

Mikan shut up up quickly, somehow using an alice she copied. "Quiet Koko." She said. "I don't want this going out to any school newpaper or anyone else. Or I'll have to play with your memories. I don't even know if I do."

Koko was shocked. Mikan had _never_ acted like this towards _anyone_. "Mikan, it's that what's wrong?" He asked. "You know, I could-"

"No, Koko. If I wanted to know, I would've used the mindreading alice on him by now." Mikan whispered. "...You owe my hugs." She smiled. Koko looked at her awkwardly. He owed her _hugs?_ Was she crazy? He doesn't hug. "Koko. You know that whenever I'm upset I hug. You owe me hugs."

Koko grudgingly put two arms around her and sighed with the always permanant-like smile still on his face. He felt too much like a brother now. But still, it felt good to hug someone. Maybe he should try it more, on Sumire, that is.

* * *

Out beside the tree, Natsume was spying on them. He almost felt the need to slam his fist at the tree. He would push Koko out of the way and hug Mikan himself. But the dangers coming toward her were too close. **Too close**. Damn Koko, being so close to Mikan.

He stood there until their chorus of hugs were done, he didn't want to watch _this_. Of course not, seeing the person he liked getting hugged? Could you possibly know how much he would feel jealous? Once done, he walked out of the tree's shadow and into the Northern Woods. It's time for another mission.

* * *

_'If Hyuuga Natsume had a crush on you, confessed and everything, what would you say?'_

These words echoed. It killed Mikan to actually think about it. She didn't want to date someone she wasn't sure she liked, or if this person liked her back. Koko just had to ask that?

The words lingered in her mind, on and on echoing. What _would_ she do, much less say? Words of what she might say were jumbled in her mind.

_'Tell me when you're ready, I'm just curious.'_

Finally giving up, she ignored the thought. Even if she was currently thirteen, and pretty, but clumsy, people claim, she was never once confessed to. If it was a real situation, she wouldn't know how to deal with it and break down... probably.

* * *

With half his life left drained, he slumped down onto the tree's trunk. Damn! At the this pace, he could die. He couldn't. "Natsume!" Ruka came. "Maybe you should tell Sakura-san about this. If Hotaru's logic is valid, it may help you! Please Natsume."

Natsume stared harshly for the moment. "Are you serious? If I do, you and everyone is in trouble."

Ruka looked begging. "Please Natsume. Think of how it hurts us to see you like this. Think about how Sakura-san will say!"

Natsume ignored it. "I, am fine."

* * *

Mikan sat beside a bush of berries. This was so not her. Being depressed and all. Usually she'd be around anyone, everyone, not sulking next to a.. _bush_. Getting depressed from something she didn't know was _stupid_, she admitted. "I found you!" Koko's head plopped beside her through the bush with a mouthful of berries and purplish-blue smudges around his mouth. "So, are you ready to tell me?"

Mikan gave a big sigh. "Maybe?"

"I take that as a yes!" Koko pointed. "So, what would you do?"

Mikan put a hand on his head. "Eh?"

"I would say... that my feelings are always confused, I wouldn't know how to answer." she said. "I'd cry because I don't know how to deal with it."

"If you had the courage to confess, if you liked him, what do you think he would do?"

"Call me stupid, reject me, turn around, walk away, and ignore me for half of my life." Mikan said.

_Ahh, guess she doesn't know that he really does like her._ Koko made a face. "I _dare_ you to confess."

"You're kidding me."

* * *

"Natsumee, I know you like the girl you peek her panties at." Koko said.

_'Dumbass.'_

"Why don't you tell her?"

_'It's not your business.'_

"Heeeh..." Koko said. "Ja, I'll tell her for y-."

Natsume grabbed the back of Koko's collar. _'They'll be nothing left of you when I'm through with you.'_

Koko sweatdropped. "I-I'll take the risk."

* * *

"No!"

"Awww c'mon, I'm _positive_ he likes you."

"Like you were _positive_ Sumire liked you?"

"Er.."

"No Koko, stop bothering me, I need to be normal by tomorrow at school."

_Looks like I need Natsume to overhear this conversation_.

* * *

"Ruka. Ruka. Ruka. Ruka." Koko repeated annoyingly. "Ruka. Ruka. Ruka-pyon."

"What."

"Get Natsume by the apple tree by 2PM. Roger?"

"Why?"

"Beeecauuuuuseee!" Koko said. "I'm going to try to set up Mikan and Natsume."

"Are you stupid?"

"Eeeeh? Ruka, you're so out of character today! C'mon, please?"

Ruka sighed heavily. "Fine."

* * *

"Hotaru. Hota. Ruru-chan. Hohohohoooo-taru. Taru. Taro. Holka-polka. CRABLEGS."

"Where."

"Get Mikan at the apple tree by 2PM, yeah?"

"What do I get."

"Three pounds of crabs the next day."

"Deal."

_She was easier than I thought._

"With a tax of 50 rabbits."

_Or not_.

* * *

"Hotaru, how come I have to go to the apple tree?"

"Because I said so."

* * *

"Why the hell do I have to go to the apple tree? I'd rather be at the sakura tree."

"C'mon now Natsume."

* * *

"Perfeeeeeeeeect!" Koko yelled from a distance.

* * *

"So Mikan, are you ready to confess to Natsume?"

"No! I told you, I'm not even sure if I like him!"

"Of course you do. Do you blush whenever around him? Does your chest tighten? Does your heart go dokidoki? Do you ever think of him? Does your mind put you in circles of him?"

_'The freak?_' Natsume thought.

Koko half-smirked, but hiding it from Mikan. "Uh.. Yes, maybe, yes, yes, I don't know."

"Then you like him! Hora, he likes you too."

Natsume, on the other side of the tree, began to get pissed. _'I'ma kill that son of a..'_

"You're kidding."

"No, I'm not."

"Yeah, you are."

"No, not really."

"Hotaru, does he like me?"

"I'll find out for 300 rabbits."

"Hora, I know you and Ruka like each other too." Koko said.

Hotaru quickly cocked her Baka-gun and shot Koko. He flew a few yards away, twitching. "Kokooo, are you okay?" Mikan called out.

Ruka sat there, face full of red. Koko did _not_ read his mind! "I-I'm fine."

"Koko! You did _not_ read my mind!" Ruka accidently let it slip. The girls looked on the other side of the tree. Ruka and Natsume sat there with Ruka's face full of both anger and embarassment. Natsume was equally disturbed, but no trace of embarassment was left on his face.

_'God damn, Cokeface(Koko).'_

"Aha.. hehe.." Koko laughed weakly.

_'Two couples are made at least.'_

"N-n-n-natsume!" Mikan blushed.

"H-hotaru!" Ruka said, Hotaru's face just as angry and embarassed as his.

Natsume glared, with no purpose in it. "Shut up." He stood up and walked away. As he turned, he felt little blood rushing through his veins and a little heat on his cheeks and his neck getting sweaty. _'Goddamn!'_ Mikan stood up and ran after Natsume. "N-natsume, so you heard the conversation?" Mikan said, her face with a heavy blush. Inwardly, he smirked.

"Of course, Kitty."

"A-ah?" Mikan said, confused. She became flustered. "Baka Hentai! I don't even know why I like yo-" She stopped midway, running.

"I guess I'ma take it slow."

* * *

Atsuko: In short, this is inspired by a guy in my class that **may** have a crush in me, and how I don't know how to respond. So, yeah. Goddamn, it's so embarassing. Didja enjoy? No? Whatever. I still wrote it. I'm (not) proud.

Mizuki: He's my bestfriend, best of all bestfrie-

Atsuko: *slaps in the head*

Mizuki: Ah! Stop hitting me!

Atsuko: Aaaa maaaa kiiii daaaaa yoooo yaaa shiiii.

Mizuki: What?

Atsuko: I dunno. But Happy Halloween (10:47PM)! LOL. Story went downhill in the end. Aw shit I think I just ate drugged Dots. (Point out errors please.)


End file.
